


Смена специализации

by Djei_Dark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Out of Character, Post-Recall, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Universe Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: - О боже, Маккри! Ты ведь никогда не расстанешься со своим револьвером ради рыцарства, - Рейнхард закатил глаза. Бригитта коротко рассмеялась, когда борода Маккри во время поцелуя защекотала кожу на ее руке.- Может быть, я подумаю о смене специализации ради такой красавицы, - американец вернул шляпу на голову и подмигнул девушке, а та ответила ему хитрым взглядом.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm & Jesse McCree, Brigitte Lindholm/Jesse McCree
Kudos: 4





	Смена специализации

**Author's Note:**

> Да, я знаю что руку Маккри потерял после того как ушел из Овервотч, но писалось до нового лора :D

Торбьорн с Рейнхардом сидели в мастерской и смеялись. Друзья давно не виделись и уже несколько часов наслаждались обществом друг друга в наблюдательном пункте Гибралтар.  
— А я-то думаю, кто так громко смеется!  
Оба европейца повернулись в сторону двери — в проеме в потрепанной шляпе и накидке стоял ковбой.  
— Джесси Маккри! Старый ты пройдоха! — рыцарь грузно рассмеялся и встал, чтобы поприветствовать мужчину.  
— Не такой старый, как ты, Рейнхард, — Джесси стряхнул пепел от сигары себе под ноги и пожал руку друга.  
— Когда ты прилетел? — Торбьорн сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Пару часов назад. Только вышел от Уинстона, как услышал ваши голоса, — американец снял с себя накидку и поднял свою механическую руку. — Мне нужна профилактика.  
— А как же «Торбьорн, Рейнхард, как ваши дела?» или «Чем занимались все это время?», — недовольно пробурчал швед, и Рейнхард фыркнул, соглашаясь со словами старого друга. — Иди сюда.  
— Знаешь, я, конечно, очень терпеливый человек, — ковбой хрипло рассмеялся и бросил свою накидку на один из ящиков. — Но, когда рука плохо сгибается вот уже последние пару лет, это не может не бесить.  
— Пару лет? И все это время ты ходил с плохо сгибающей рукой? — механик вздернул бровь и, выругавшись, недовольно пробурчал: — Ты и сам мог ее посмотреть, в конце концов.  
— Ну, если учесть, что я бегал и от преступников и за преступниками, — Маккри хмыкнул и, задумчиво почесав свою бороду, затушил сигару о мусорку. — В общем, не было времени на это, дорогой.  
— Не называй меня так! — швед скривился и повернулся в сторону двери в подсобку. — Милая! Подойди сюда!  
— Вы уже закончили, пап? — из маленькой комнаты вышла высокая девушка, с ног до головы измазанная машинным маслом.  
— Познакомься — Джесси Маккри. Это я сделал ему руку, — отец Бригитты указал на ковбоя и вздохнул. — Посмотришь?  
— Только осторожно, он все-таки бывший уголовник, — Рейнхард фыркнул и размял плечи.  
— Не слушайте этих старых ворчунов, миледи, — Джесси отсалютовал девушке шляпой, и в ее глазах загорелся детский восторг.  
— Ковбой! Рейн, а я думала, ты снова преувеличиваешь, — она звонко рассмеялась и протянула руку для рукопожатия. — Бригитта Линдхольм, я младшая дочь Торбьорна.  
— Может быть, я и бывший преступник, но я все же знаю некоторые рыцарские обычаи, — Джесси обворожительно улыбнулся и, прижав шляпу к своей груди, мягко взял руку девушки.  
— О боже, Маккри! Ты ведь никогда не расстанешься со своим револьвером ради рыцарства, — Рейнхард закатил глаза. Бригитта коротко рассмеялась, когда борода Маккри во время поцелуя защекотала кожу на ее руке.  
— Может быть, я подумаю о смене специализации ради такой красавицы, — американец вернул шляпу на голову и подмигнул девушке, а та ответила ему хитрым взглядом.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я принцесса, которую надо спасать, — она сложила руки на груди и фыркнула. — Ты ошибаешься, ковбой!  
— Спасите тогда меня, леди Бриггита, от плохо сгибающейся руки, — Джесси не мог не растянуться в улыбке при взгляде на девушку.  
А, пока Бригитта вытаскивала из сустава механической руки небольшой камешек, Рейнхард успел несколько раз тихо одернуть своего лучшего друга от особо злых взглядов в сторону Маккри.

***

В один из вечеров все новые и старые агенты смеялись, танцевали и просто получали удовольствие во время небольшой передышки. Джесси сидел на диванчике и иногда поднимал взгляд от своего бокала с виски на друзей. Хотя чаще он наблюдал за одной молодой рыжей девушкой.  
Бригитта была заочно знакома со всеми, благодаря своему отцу и крестному, так что довольно быстро влилась в коллектив. Хотя иногда своими неудобными вопросами по поводу прошлых подвигов она заставляла краснеть.  
Джесси искренне нравилась эта девушка. Молодая, задорная, позитивная, несмотря на то, что знала, какое дерьмо творилось вокруг.  
«Невинная», — пронеслось в голове у ковбоя, и глоток обжигающего напитка встал у него в горле.  
Бригитта только начинала свой путь воина, и ей еще предстояло увидеть множество смертей. Несмотря на то, что она решила быть опорой для остальных. Этим она напоминала Маккри Ангелу.  
Но ковбой хорошо помнил, как плохо доктор Циглер пережила момент, когда пистолет, выданный ей для защиты, отнял жизнь человека.  
Звонкий смех девушки вывел Маккри из задумчивости. Когда-нибудь Торбьорн выскажет ему все за эти взгляды на его дочь, но точно не в ближайшее время, пока она была так поглощена старым составом Овервотча.  
Джесси встал и, прочистив горло, подошел к сидевшей напротив Бригитте.  
— Не откажете в танце, красавица? — хрипло спросил Маккри, протягивая ей руку. Сидевшая рядом Ангела хихикнула, а молодая девушка ответила ему игривым взглядом.  
— Только если ты знаешь пару движений кантри, — она хмыкнула и сдула прядь волос с лица.  
— Могу даже научить, — Джесси ухмыльнулся, глядя ей в глаза.  
Легкий аромат духов не заглушал запаха машинного масла, а ее пальцы были покрыты небольшими рубцами от старых ран.  
«Как же тогда от меня несет порохом и сигаретами?..»  
И кровью.  
Девушка быстро научилась базовым движениям. Ангела и Лена активно подбадривали ее. А Джесси старался не смотреть в сторону Рейнхарда и Торбьорна, потому как чувствовал на себе их взгляды.  
Человеку с такой огромной наградой за голову не следует дотрагиваться до девушки, так мечтающей о рыцарских подвигах и славе.  
— Давайте посложнее! — крикнула Лена, заставив доктора рассмеяться. — Бригитта, заставь этого ковбоя съесть свою шляпу!  
— Сомневаюсь, что она вкусная, — девушка подняла на Джесси хитрый взгляд. — Но от задачки посложнее не откажусь.  
На ее щеках уже играл румянец, а с губ не сходила широкая улыбка. Впрочем Маккри тоже не переставал улыбаться.  
— Тогда смотри. Тут главное не запутаться в ногах, — Джесси поправил шляпу и выставил ногу вперед.  
Но девушка тут же запуталась и со смехом упала в его руки, и тот прыснул и аккуратно поставил ее на ноги.  
— Вроде бы алкоголь пил я, но мои ноги все еще держат меня, малышка, — Маккри хмыкнул и скользнул взглядом по розовым щекам и полным губам девушки.  
— Кажется, пока это слишком сложно для меня, — Бригитта хохотнула и провела по правой руке Джесси, и его спина покрылась мурашками. — Может быть, перейдем на обычные для меня вещи. Например, вальс. Ты ведь умеешь его танцевать?  
— Какой же джентльмен не умеет? Умею, причем достаточно неплохо, — Джесси отпустил руку девушки, хоть и заметил промелькнувшую в ее глазах грусть.  
— Ты так много всего умеешь, — Бригитта заинтересованно заглянула ему в глаза. — Прямо герой дня.  
— Я стараюсь быть героем для тебя, — Джесси отсалютовал ей шляпой и, сузив глаза, заметил, как она смущенно отвела взгляд.

***

— Скорее! Положи его на кушетку! — Ангела пропустила вперед Рейнхарда, который нес истекавшего кровью ковбоя.  
— Господи, Вильгельм! Я же не мешок с картошкой в конце концов! Можно было и поаккуратнее, — Маккри закашлялся кровью и издал болезненный стон, когда рыцарь скинул его на койку.  
— Если ты в состоянии язвить, может, тебе и не нужна медицинская помощь? — хмыкнул Рейнхард и направился к выходу. — А Ангела может заняться более важными пациентами?  
— Как минимум мне нужна новая рука, — Джесси с трудом поднял левую руку, от металлической части которой почти ничего не осталось — только основание да свисающие провода.  
— Я займусь этим, пока отец чинит шатл. Надеюсь, ты не против, Джесси, — Бригитта кивнула на беспокойный взгляд Рейна.  
— Привет, малышка, — прокряхтел ковбой и осторожно, чтобы не сделать свои раны еще хуже, устроился на койке. — Если будешь рядом, пока я буду в отключке от обезболивающих Ангелы, можешь делать со мной все что хочешь.  
— К сожалению, я пришла, чтобы снять ее окончательно. В медотсеке нет нужных инструментов, — девушка подошла к койке и тяжело вздохнула. — Как ты умудрился?  
— Зажали с двух сторон. У одного был дробовик, но даже им надо целиться, — ковбой хмыкнул и тут же болезненно скривился. — Твой крестный вовремя спас мою задницу, ворвавшись в бой на своих ускорителях. Правда, я недолго был в долгу, — Маккри подмигнул девушке, вызвав у нее мягкую улыбку.  
— Джесси, кого ты тут хочешь удивить своими историями? — Ангела устало вздохнула и, отточенными движениями набрав раствор в шприц, подошла к ним. — Ты будешь ждать, пока обезболивающие подействует?  
— Нет, — Бригитта покачала головой и помогла доктору снять с ковбоя помятый нагрудник и рубашку, от которой остались лишь обрывки с левой стороны. — Джесси, будет больно.  
— Да знаю я, — прошипел мужчина, чувствуя тонкие пальцы девушке на своем плече. — А где моя шляпа и остатки моей руки?  
— Шляпа осталась в шатле, а рука уже в мастерской, — механик тихо выдохнула. — Готов?  
Джесси коротко кивнул и тут же зашипел — Бригитта отсоединила протез от руки. На его плече остались красные полосы от пальцев девушки. В следующее мгновение Ангела вколола ковбою раствор обезболивающего со снотворным.  
— Эй, Бригитта, — устало прошептал Маккри, закрывая глаза. — Потанцуем…  
Мужчина провалился в беспокойный сон, а Бригитта, захватив протез, попрощалась с Ангелой. Им обоим предстояло много работы.  
Бригитта сидела в мастерской до глубокой ночи. Сначала она помогала отцу, потом провела профилактику доспехов Рейнхарда, и на протез Джесси просто не хватило времени. Она почистила провода и контакты и сейчас разбирала то, что еще можно было спасти. И одновременно думала о ковбое. Наглый, ехидный, вечно дымящий, как паровоз, и… безумно обворожительный. Девушка впервые встретилась с истинным мстителем и никогда бы не подумала, учитывая всю ее любовью к героям сказок, что он ей понравится. Бандиты, которых она встречала до этого, не шли с ним ни в какое сравнение ни в навыках стрельбы, ни в поведении.  
«Конечно, он состоял в Блэквотч. Но, кажется, никто здесь проблем с этим не имеет. Правда, Рейнхард с отцом уже явно намекают, что мне следует меньше с ним общаться. Да черта с два!»  
Бригитта тихо зашипела от удара током. Она признавала, что ее влекло к Маккри. Для нее, привыкшей к доспехам и шлемам, ковбой был глотком свежего воздуха. Девушка даже посмотрела пару вестернов двадцатого века и потом еще несколько дней ходила под впечатлением.  
Единственное, что ей не нравилось, так это отношение Джесси к ней. Разница почти в двадцать лет была так ощутима! Как ребенка ее воспринимали многие, и она терпела это, например, от Ангелы… но Маккри…  
«Особенно то, как он флиртует, а потом идет на попятную!»  
Девушка тихо зарычала — сожженный провод не подлежал восстановлению. Более того, она пока не знала, как его заменить. Отец был гениальным изобретателем, но некоторые решения Бригитте еще только предстояло понять.  
«Зачем вести провод питания по такому длинному пути?!»  
Спустя парочку вечеров, проведенных за изучением внутренностей протеза, Бригитта наконец приступила к ремонту и одновременно гнала от себя все мысли о мужчине, который все еще находился в медотсеке.  
— Эй, малышка, ты чего не спишь? — будто вселенная решила материализовать мысли шведки и порадовала ее мягким басом. — Уже достаточно поздно.  
В дверях мастерской в расстегнутой легкой рубашке и пижамных штанах стоял Джесси. Он заметно осунулся, а волосы на голове пребывали в полном беспорядке, что точно не добавляло очков его виду. Маккри подошел к столу Бригитты и уперся рукой в столешницу напротив механика.  
— Как видишь, — она отложила инструменты и развела руками. — Работаю.  
— Ты же знаешь, она мне еще не скоро понадобится, — ковбой цокнул, бросив на девушку обеспокоенный взгляд, и она отметила, как были расширены его зрачки. — Отдыхай. А вообще, попроси лучше своего отца. Он же ее сделал.  
— Он занят починкой шаттлов, — она покачала головой и потерла глаза. — А с этим и я справлюсь. Ты сам чего не спишь?  
— Уже не могу без табака, — Джесси обнял свою шею и хрипло рассмеялся, мутным взглядом осматривая девушку и лишь на секунду задерживаясь на декольте ее майки. — Обезболивающие, конечно, хорошая штука, но, сама понимаешь, не хочу возвращать старые привычки.  
— Ты принимал наркотики? — когда мужчина кивнул, девушка дернула бровью. — И когда бросил?  
— Когда был чуть младше тебя, — неопределенно сказал ковбой и отвел глаза. — Ты же ничего не собираешься менять в функционале протеза?  
— Вообще говоря, хотела поставить туда зажигалку, но потом передумала, — она улыбнулась тому, как Джесси мягко увел разговор от неприятной ему темы. — Ты ведь пользуешься своей старой Зиппо.  
— Да, всего одна шальная пуля по баку с газом, и конец моей новой руке, — Маккри откашлялся и почесал грудь рядом с бинтами. — Ну что ж, пойду я пожалуй на перекур и получать от Ангелы за свое отсутствие. А ты ложись спать — круги под глазами не будут тебе к лицу.  
Когда мужчина развернулся у двери и отсалютовал шведке, она не успела отвести влюбленный взгляд, которым сопровождала его до двери. Ковбой широко улыбнулся, заметив, как девушка на него смотрела, и довольно сузил глаза, заставив ее покраснеть с головы до ног.

***

— Если снять защитную пластину с груди, перенести провода выше…  
— Красавица…  
— Поставить дополнительные транзисторы…  
— Малышка…  
— А может поставить новые двигатели? Нет, тогда придется менять источник питания, а там нет места…  
— Бригитта!  
— А! — Девушка вскрикнула и подняла голову. — Джесси! Я тебя не заметила.  
— Я понял, — ковбой кивнул и, вздохнув, перехватил губами сигару. — Уже третий раз проходишь мимо… Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, — он ухмыльнулся и выдохнул дым в ночной воздух станции. — О чем ты так усиленно думаешь?  
— У Рейнхарда перегревается броня, и с этим надо срочно что-то делать, — механик вздохнула и сложила руки на груди, устало глядя на спокойные воды океана. — Как твоя рука?  
— Как родная. Иди-ка сюда, — ковбой стряхнул пепел от сигары и поманил девушку к себе.  
Она подошла и только хотела поинтересоваться, в чем дело, как мужчина накинул на нее свое пончо.  
— Замерзла под ветрами Гибралтара? — и в подтверждение его слов ветер затрепал поля его шляпы и его длинные пряди.  
— Да, наверное, — протянула она и, обняв себя за плечи, только сейчас поняла, насколько они были ледяными. — А ты?  
— Не беспокойся обо мне, — тот махнул рукой и затянулся сигарой. — Пойдем — в ногах правды нет. А наблюдение за ночным морем возможно натолкнет тебя на мысль, как решить проблему с доспехами.  
Пончо пахло сигаретами, пылью и оружейным маслом, и это сочетание буквально околдовало девушку. Бригитта села рядом с краем платформы по правую руку от Маккри и, прижав колени к груди, обняла их.  
— Как тебе Овервотч? Это, конечно, не его лучшие времена, и тем более не тот Овервотч из рассказов Рейнхарда, — Джесси хмыкнул и снова затянулся. — Но что имеем.  
— Хорошо. Работы много, и я стараюсь помогать по мере сил, — девушка слегка наклонила голову вбок. — Надеюсь, я хоть чем-то полезна.  
— Не переживай по этому поводу, — Маккри хмыкнул и щелчком отправил выкуренную сигару в море. — Ты еще как помогаешь. Не думаю, что Торб справился бы с таким объемом ремонтных работ без тебя.  
— Но он ни за что в этом не признается, — девушка рассмеялась и тяжело вздохнула.  
— Малышка, что тебя гложет, что ты так тяжело вздыхаешь?  
— После того, как я починила твою руку, ты начал меня избегать, — она надула губы и сурово посмотрела на американца.  
— Нет, — Джесси прочистил горло и мягко улыбнулся, выдержав взгляд шведки. — Я же сижу сейчас рядом с тобой. А тогда… я просто восстанавливался после травм.  
Девушка хмыкнула и отвела взгляд, а Джесси понял, что сказал что-то не то.  
— Бригитта, милая, как мне загладить вину? — ковбой сел ближе и положил руку ей на плечо.  
— Не знаю, — она облокотилась о мужчину и прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь теплом его тела и своим ребяческим поведением.  
— Милая, если нас увидят в таком положении, Торбьорн во время следующей миссии случайно настроит свою турель на меня, — Джесси хмыкнул и посмотрел поверх головы девушки на отражение луны в воде.  
— Он такого не сделает, — фыркнула она, устраиваясь удобнее. — А ты не особо против.  
— Знаешь, а я ведь согласен с мнением твоего отца…  
— Что? — механик вздрогнула и, подняв голову, посмотрела на ковбоя, и он тут же прикусил язык. — Эй! Как это понимать?  
— Молодая милая девушка не должна находиться в компании такого старика, как я, — Джесси выдохнул и поправил свою шляпу. — Тем более, когда у нее такие благие намерения. Прошу тебя, не смотри на меня… так.  
Бригитта, растерянно хлопая глазами, пыталась унять дрожь во всем теле и подавить почти выступившие слезы. Мужчина с досадой цокнул и наклонился к ней.  
— Милая…  
Легкий поцелуй остался на ее губах. В нос ударил и практически сразу испарился резкий запах сигар и пороха.  
— Если Торб узнает, он меня точно убьет, — прошептал Джесси и обнял механика за плечи. — Даже не знаю, за что именно — за то, что довел тебя до слез, или за то, что поцеловал.  
— Сразу за все, — Бригитта уткнулась носом в шею ковбоя и сжала его рубашку на боках.  
Они еще некоторое время сидели, не говоря друг другу ни слова и только слушая, как волны разбивались о скалы и из центра доносились голоса их друзей. Джесси медленно гладил плечи девушки, а она щекотала его шею своим дыханием.  
— Ты должна оставить меня. В конце концов с таким прошлым я не научу тебя ничему хорошему, — тихо прошептал Джесси, отстраняясь от Бригитты. — Я…  
— Но это несправедливо по отношению к тебе, — шведка не дала ему закончить.  
— Я уж как-нибудь переживу, — ковбой грустно улыбнулся, за что тут же получил щелчок по носу. — Эй! За что?  
Бригитта молча обняла его за шею и мягко коснулась своими губами его горячих губ. Джесси ответил, прижимая девушку под пончо к себе.  
— Черт, я думал, тебе нравятся рыцари на белом коне, а не бандиты с пушкой наперевес, — с придыханием прошептал Маккри и обворожительно улыбнулся.  
— Я подумаю о смене специализации, — Бригитта, неотрывно глядя на губы возлюбленного, накрутила прядь его жестких волос себе на палец.


End file.
